(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid soap composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a viscous liquid soap composition which is contained in a dispenser in a toilet and used for washing hands.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A liquid soap which is contained in a dispenser in a toilet or the like and is used for washing hands is ordinarily desired to have an appropriate viscosity, for example 500 to 2500 cps. A liquid soap having such a high viscosity is in the form of a soft cream suitable for the use, and such liquid soap can be prevented from falling down through between fingers when it is placed on hands. Furthermore, when such liquid soap is discharged from the dispenser onto the palm, splashing of the soap is not caused.
In known viscous liquid soap compositions of this type, the viscosity is adjusted to a certain level by incorporating a viscosity increaser such as polyethylene glycol monostearate into an aqueous solution of a soap. In such liquid soap, however, the viscosity increaser which has no direct relation to the washing action has to be incorporated, and at low temperatures, the viscosity of the liquid soap is drastically increased. Furthermore, during the storage, the viscosity increaser is degraded with the lapse of time by hydrolysis or the like, with the result that the viscosity-increasing effect is gradually lost. Accordingly, known viscous liquid soap compositions are still insufficient in various points.